creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Penpal: Teil 5 - Screens
rightAm Ende des Sommers zwischen Vorschule und erster Klasse erwischte mich eine Magen-Darm-Grippe. Solche weisen alle Symptome einer normalen Grippe auf; bei einer Magen-Darm-Grippe jedoch kotzt du in einen Eimer und nicht in die Toilette, weil du auf dieser sitzt – die Krankheit wird aus beiden Enden abgeführt. Diese hielt für etwa zehn Tage an, doch kurz bevor sie vorbei war, wurde meine Krankheitszeit durch eine Bindehautentzündung verlängert. Meine Augenlider waren von dem Schleim, welcher sich nachts bildete, so sehr zugeschweißt, dass ich am ersten Tag der Infektion aufwachte und erst dachte, dass ich blind geworden wäre. Als ich in die erste Klasse kam, hatte ich einen Knoten in meinem Nacken, wegen den zehn Tagen Bettruhe, und zwei geschwollene, blutunterlaufene Augen. Josh war in einer anderen Gruppe und hatte nicht zur gleichen Zeit Mittagspause wie ich, also hatte ich in einer Cafeteria, gefüllt mit 200 Kindern, einen Tisch für mich alleine. Ich fing an, Essen in meiner Schultasche zu behalten, um es nach der Mittagspause auf der Toilette zu essen, da das Schulessen normalerweise von älteren Kindern konfisziert wurde, gegen die ich mich nicht wehren konnte, da niemand mir helfen würde. Dieses Verhältnis blieb sogar noch bestehen, nachdem sich mein Zustand gebessert hatte, da niemand mit dem Kind befreundet sein wollte, das gemobbt wird, aus Furcht, dass auch sie diese Aggression auf sich ziehen könnten. Dies hörte nur auf wegen den Aktionen eines Kindes namens Alex. Alex war in der dritten Klasse und war größer als die meisten der anderen Kinder in jeder Klasse. Etwa in der dritten Schulwoche fing er an, sich in der Pause zu mir zu setzen. Dies setzte sofort der Knappheit meiner Essensrationen ein Ende. Er war nett genug, aber er schien etwas langsam; wir sprachen nie lange, außer als ich ihn endlich fragte, warum er sich zu mir gesetzt hatte. Er hatte sich in Joshs Schwester, Veronica, verknallt. Veronica war in der vierten Klasse und womöglich das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule. Selbst als Sechsjähriger, der davon überzeugt war, dass Mädchen ekelhaft waren, wusste ich, wie schön Veronica war. Als sie in der dritten Klasse war, erzählte mir Josh einmal, dass es zwischen zwei Jungs wirklich zu einem physischen Kampf kam, welcher aus einem Streit über die Bedeutsamkeit der Nachrichten entstand, die Veronica in ihre Jahrbücher geschrieben hatte. Einer der Jungs traf den anderen schließlich mit einer Ecke des Jahrbuches an der Stirn und die Wunde musste genäht werden. Auch wenn Alex keiner der beiden war, wollte er, dass sie ihn mochte und er gab zu, er wusste von der guten Freundschaft zwischen Josh und mir; ich deutete daraus, dass er hoffte, ich würde seine scheinbar aus Nächstenliebe vollbrachte Tat an Veronica weitertragen und dass sie davon so bewegt wäre, dass sie Interesse an ihm bekam. Wenn ich ihr davon erzählte, würde er sich weiterhin zu mir setzen, solange ich es als nötig ansah. Dies war zu der Zeit, als Josh meistens zu mir kam und mit mir das Floß baute und Flüsse navigierte, also hatte ich keine Chance, Veronica von Alex zu berichten, da ich sie einfach nicht traf. Ich erzählte Josh von der Sache und er machte sich über Alex lustig, aber versprach, es an seine Schwester weiterzugeben, weil ich ihn darum bat. Ich zweifelte daran. Josh war genervt davon, dass Leute so hin und weg von seiner Schwester waren. Ich erinnere mich, dass er sie eine hässliche Krähe nannte. Ich selbst sagte nie etwas über sie, aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihm sogar damals sagen wollte, dass sie hübsch war und eines Tages wunderschön werden würde. Ich hatte Recht. Als ich fünfzehn war, sah ich einen Film an einem Ort, welchen meine Freunde und ich das Dreck-Kino nannten. Es war bestimmt irgendwann mal schön gewesen, aber Zeit und Nachlässigkeit ließen das Gebäude ziemlich verfallen. Dieses Kino hatte bewegliche Tische und Stühle auf einem flachen Boden, also gab es nur wenige Plätze, von denen aus man die ganze Leinwand sehen konnte, vor allen wenn das Kino voll war. Es war immer noch geöffnet, vermutlich aus drei Gründen: 1. Die Tickets kosteten nicht viel. 2. Zwei Mal im Monat zeigten sie um Mitternacht einen Kultfilm; und 3. Sie verkauften Bier an Minderjährige, während den Mitternachtsvorstellungen. Ich ging aus den ersten beiden Gründen dort hin und in dieser Nacht zeigten sie Scanners, von David Cronenberg, für einen Dollar. Meine Freunde und ich saßen ganz hinten. Ich wollte weiter vorne sitzen um besser sehen zu können, aber Ryan hat uns gefahren, also gab ich nach. Ein paar Minuten, bevor der Film anfing, kam eine Gruppe von Mädchen in den Saal. Sie waren alle recht attraktiv, aber so schön sie auch sein mochten, das Mädchen mit den dunkelblonden Haaren übertraf sie, auch wenn ich nur einen kurzen Blick von der Seite auf sie werfen konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Stuhl zu verschieben, sah ich ihr ganzes Gesicht, welches mir sofort ein Gefühl von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch bereitete – es war Veronica. Ich hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Josh und ich sahen uns zunehmend seltener, nachdem wir uns in dieser einen Nacht heimlich zu meinem alten Haus gingen, als wir zehn Jahre alt waren, und wenn ich ihn mal besuchte, wäre sie normalerweise mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs. Während jeder auf die Leinwand starrte, klebte mein Blick auf Veronica – ich sah nur weg, wenn ich das Gefühl bekam, dass ich wie ein Widerling wirkte, aber dieses Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder und meine Augen wanderten wieder zu ihr. Sie war wirklich wunderschön geworden, wie ich es als Kind vermutet hatte. Sobald der Abspann anfing, standen meine Freunde auf und gingen; es gab nur einen Ausgang und sie wollten nicht in der Menschenmenge stecken bleiben. Ich ließ mir Zeit, in der Hoffnung, Veronicas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als sie und ihre Freundinnen an mir vorbeiliefen, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit. "Hey, Veronica." Sie drehte sich überrascht zu mir. "Ja?" Ich stand von meinem Platz auf und ging etwas ins Licht, welches durch die offene Tür schien. "Ich bin's. Joshs alter Freund von damals... Wie... Wie geht's dir?" "Oh mein Gott! HEY! Es ist so lange her!", sie sagte ihren Freundinnen, dass sie in einer Sekunde nach draußen kommen würde. "Ja, ein paar Jahre bestimmt! Nicht seit ich das letzte Mal bei Josh übernachtet habe. Wie geht es ihm denn?" "Oh, das stimmt. Ich kann mich noch an eure Spiele erinnern. Spielst du immer noch Ninja Turtles mit deinen Freunden?" Sie lachte etwas und errötete. "Nein. Ich bin kein Kind mehr... Ich und meine Freunde spielen jetzt X-Men." Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie lachen würde. Sie tat es. "Haha! Du bist süß. Kommst du jedes Mal zu diesen Filmen?" Ich war noch überwältigt von dem, was sie sagte. Denkt sie wirklich, dass ich süß bin? Meinte sie nur, dass ich lustig bin? Findet sie mich attraktiv? Ich realisierte plötzlich, dass sie mir eine Frage gestellt hatte und mein Verstand sammelte sich. "JA!" sagte ich viel zu laut. "Ja, ich versuche es jedenfalls... was ist mit dir?" "Ich komme ab und zu mal. Mein Freund mochte diese Filme nicht, aber wir haben uns vor Kurzem getrennt, also komme ich jetzt öfter her." Ich versuchte locker zu bleiben, versagte jedoch. "Oh, das ist cool... nicht, dass ihr euch getrennt habt! Ich meine, dass du öfter hier bist." Sie lachte wieder. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureißen, "Also kommst du übernächste Woche? Angeblich zeigen sie Day of the Dead. Der ist ziemlich cool." "Ja, ich werde da sein." Sie lächelte und ich wollte gerade vorzuschlagen, dass wir vielleicht zusammensitzen könnten, als sie plötzlich die Lücke zwischen uns schloss und mich umarmte. "Es war wirklich schön dich zu sehen," sagte sie mit ihren Armen um mir. Ich versuchte an etwas zu denken, das ich sagen könnte, als ich realisierte, dass das größte Problem zu dem Zeitpunkt war, dass ich vergessen hatte, wie man spricht. Glücklicherweise kam Ryan, welchen ich aus dem Flur kommen hörte, und sagte etwas. "Alter. Du weißt, dass der Film vorbei ist, oder? Hauen wir verdammt nochmal a— OHHH JAAAAA." Veronica ließ los und sagte, dass sie mich das nächste Mal sehen würde. Sie wurde von der Porno-Musik hinausbegleitet, die Ryan mit seinem Mund machte. Ich war wütend, doch meine Wut verschwand, sobald ich Veronica in der Lobby lachen hören konnte. Day of the Dead ''konnte nicht früh genug kommen. Ryans Familie war nicht in der Stadt, also würde er mich nicht fahren können und die anderen Freunde, mit denen ich im Kino war, hatten keine Autos. Ein paar Tage vor dem Film fragte ich Mom, ob sie mich hinbringen könnte. Sie antwortete fast sofort und lehnte meine Bitte ab, aber ich bestand darauf und sie spürte die Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme. Sie fragte, warum ich so sehr zu diesem Film gehen wollte, da ich ihn doch schon kannte und ich zögerte, bevor ich sagte, dass ich hoffte ein Mädchen dort treffen zu können. Sie lächelte und fragte scherzhaft, ob sie das Mädchen kennen würde und ich erzählte ihr widerwillig, dass es Veronica war. Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sagte kalt "Nein." Ich entschied mich, dass ich Veronica anrufen würde um zu fragen, ob sie mich mitnehmen könnte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie immer noch bei ihren Eltern wohnte, aber es war es einen Versuch wert. Dann realisierte ich, dass Josh abheben könnte. Ich hatte seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm geredet und wenn er antworten würde, könnte ich offensichtlich nicht fragen, ob ich seine Schwester sprechen könnte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich anrief um mit Veronica und nicht mit Josh zu reden, aber ich schob dieses Gefühl schnell beiseite; Josh hatte mich genauso selten angerufen. Ich nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer, welche immer noch in meinen Muskeln gespeichert war, da ich sie all die Jahre zuvor so oft gewählt hatte. Es klingelte mehrere Male, bevor jemand abhob. Es war nicht Josh. Ich fühlte eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung – ich erkannte in dieser Sekunde, dass ich Josh wirklich vermisste. Ich würde nach diesem Wochenende anrufen und mit ihm sprechen, aber dies war meine einzige Chance zu sehen, ob Veronica mich hätte mitnehmen können oder wollen, also fragte ich nach ihr. Die Person sagte mir, dass ich die falsche Nummer gewählt hatte. Ich wiederholte die Nummer ihr gegenüber und sie bestätigte, dass es die richtige war. Sie sagte, dass sie ihre Nummer geändert haben müssten und ich stimmte zu. Ich entschuldigte mich für die Störung und legte auf. Plötzlich war ich extrem traurig, denn nun konnte ich Josh nicht mehr kontaktieren, wenn ich es wollte; ich fühlte mich schrecklich, dass ich Angst hatte, dass er ans Telefon gehen würde. Er war mein bester Freund gewesen. Ich realisierte, dass der einzige Weg, wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen zu können, durch Veronica war, also hatte ich nun einen weiteren Grund, Veronica zu treffen, auch wenn ich keinen anderen Grund gebraucht hätte. Ich erzählte Mon am Tag vor dem Film, dass ich nicht mehr hingehen wollte, aber ich hoffte, dass sie mich beim Haus meines Freundes, Chris, absetzen könnte. Sie willigte ein und brachte mich am Samstag, ein paar Stunden vor dem Film, zu ihm. Mein Plan war, dass ich von seinem Haus aus zum Kino laufen würde, da er nur eine halbe Meile davon entfernt wohnte. Sie gingen sonntags früh zur Kirche, also gingen seine Eltern samstags früh ins Bett, und Chris hatte kein Problem damit, nicht mit mir zu kommen, denn er hatte vor, mit einem Mädchen zu chatten, welches er online kennengelernt hatte. Er sagte, dass der Weg zurück zu seinem Haus noch einsamer sein wird, nachdem sie mir ins Gesicht lachte, wenn ich versuchen würde sie zu küssen und ich meinte, er solle aufpassen, dass er keinen Stromschlag bekommt, wenn er versucht mit seinem Computer zu schlafen. Ich verließ sein Haus um 23:15 Uhr. Ich versuchte so langsam zu gehen, dass ich erst ankam, kurz bevor der Film anfing. Ich ging alleine und wollte dort nicht unnötig warten. Auf dem Weg zum Kino fiel mir auf, wenn Veronica überhaupt auftauchen würde, wäre es ein netter Zufall, wenn wir gleichzeitig ankämen, also dachte ich nach, ob ich draußen warten oder einfach reingehen sollte. Beide Möglichkeiten hatten ihre Vor- und Nachteile. Während ich in diese Problematik vertieft war, bemerkte ich, dass die vielen Lichter der Scheinwerfer von Autos, die mich überholten, von einem einzigen, durchgehenden Licht ersetzt worden sind, das nicht an mir vorbei wollte. An dieser Straße gab es keine Straßenleuchten, also lief ich im Gras, etwa einen halben Meter neben der Straße; ich ging etwas weiter nach rechts, drehte meinen Kopf und sah über meine linke Schulter, was hinter mir war. Ein Auto hatte ungefähr drei Meter hinter mir angehalten. Alles was ich sehen konnte, waren die schmerzend hellen Scheinwerfer, welche durch die sonst lichtlose Umgebung schnitten. Ich dachte, dass es möglicherweise ein Elternteil von Chris sein könnte; vielleicht kamen sie in sein Zimmer, um nach uns zu sehen und bemerkten, dass ich weg war. Es war nicht schwer Chris auszuquetschen. Ich ging einen Schritt auf das Auto zu und es unterbrach sein Halten und fuhr langsam in meine Richtung. Es fuhr an mir vorbei und ich erkannte, dass es nicht das Auto von Chris' Eltern, oder überhaupt ein Auto war, welches ich kannte. Ich versuchte den Fahrer zu erkennen, aber es war zu dunkel und meine Pupillen waren noch zu klein, von dem blendenden Licht zuvor. Sie hatten sich gerade genug an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass ich den gewaltigen Riss im Rückfenster des Autos erkennen konnte, als es fortfuhr. Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei; manche Leute finden es witzig, anderen Angst zu machen – sogar ich sprang gerne mal hinter einer Ecke hervor, um Mom zu erschrecken. Wie geplant kam ich ungefähr zehn Minuten, bevor der Film anfing, an. Ich hatte mich entschieden, bis 23:57 Uhr draußen zu warten, damit ich noch genug Zeit hatte sie zu finden, falls sie schon im Vorstellungsraum saß. Gerade fing ich an zu glauben, dass sie nicht auftauchen würde, da sah ich sie. Sie war allein, und sie war so unglaublich schön. Ich winkte und ging auf sie zu. Sie lächelte und fragte, ob meine Freunde schon drinnen wären. Ich verneinte und bemerkte, dass dies scheinen musste, als ob ich aus dem Treffen ein Date machen wollte. Sie schien das nicht zu stören, auch störte es sie nicht, als ich ihr ein Ticket gab, welches ich schon für sie gekauft hatte. Sie schaute mich nur fragend an und ich sagte, "Keine Sorge, ich bin reich." Sie lachte und wir gingen hinein. Ich kaufte uns eine Tüte Popcorn und zwei Getränke und verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Filmes damit darüber nachzudenken, ob ich zur selben Zeit wie sie ins Popcorn greifen sollte, damit sich unsere Hände berühren. Sie schien den Film zu mögen und bevor ich es bemerkte, war er vorbei. Wir blieben nicht länger im Saal, und da es eine Mitternachtsvorstellung war, durften wir uns auch nicht länger in der Lobby aufhalten, also gingen wir nach draußen. Der Parkplatz des Kinos war groß, denn er gehörte auch zu einem Kaufhaus, das Pleite gegangen war. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Nacht schon endet, deswegen redete ich weiter mit ihr, während wir in Richtung des alten Kaufhauses gingen. Als wir gerade um eine Ecke bogen, wodurch wir das Kino nicht mehr sehen konnten, sah ich noch einmal zurück und bemerkte, dass ihr Auto nicht das einzige war, welches noch auf dem Parkplatz stand. Das Andere hatte einen großen Riss im hinteren Fenster. Meine plötzliche Besorgnis verwandelte sich in Verständnis. Jetzt macht es Sinn. Der Fahrer des Autos arbeitet hier und konnte sich wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich auf dem Weg zum Film war. Echten Horror in das Leben eines Horror-Fans einbringen, schien eine offensichtliche Aktion zu sein. Wir liefen um das Kaufhaus und redeten über den Film. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich ''Day of the Dead ''besser fand als ''Dawn of the Dead, aber sie stimmte mir nicht zu. Ich erzählte ihr davon, wie ich ihre alte Nummer anrief und über das Dilemma, wer mir daraufhin antwortete. Sie fand es nicht so lustig wie ich, aber sie nahm mein Handy und speicherte ihre Nummer darin ein. Sie meinte, dass es wahrscheinlich das schlechteste Handy war, welches sie je gesehen hatte. Ihre Aussage wurde nur bestätigt, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich nicht einmal Bilder empfangen konnte. Ich rief sie an, damit sie meine Nummer hat, und sie speicherte sie in ihrem Handy ein. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie ihren Abschluss schaffen würde, sie aber dieses Jahr bisher nicht so gut in der Schule und sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es ins College schaffen wird. Ich sagte ihr, sie solle ein Bild von sich mit der Bewerbung schicken, weil sie sie dann sogar bezahlen würden, damit sie dort hingeht, nur, um sie ansehen zu können. Sie lachte nicht und ich hatte Angst, dass sie beleidigt war – vielleicht dachte sie, ich meinte, dass sie nicht wegen ihrer Intelligenz aufgenommen werden würde. Nervös schaute ich zu ihr, doch sie lächelte nur still und selbst in diesem schwachen Licht erkannte ich, dass sie errötet war. Ich wollte ihre Hand halten, aber tat es nicht. Während wir die letzte Seite des Kaufhauses entlang, zurück zum Kino, gingen, fragte ich sie nach Josh. Sie meinte nur, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Als ich fragte, ob er wenigstens in Ordnung wäre, sagte sie nur "Ich weiß es nicht." Ich schlussfolgerte, dass Josh den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und anfing, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Als wir uns dem Parkplatz näherten, bemerkte ich, dass das Auto mit dem Riss im Rückfenster verschwunden war und ihr Auto nun das einzige auf dem Parkplatz war. Sie fragte mich, ob sie mich mitnehmen könne und obwohl es nicht wirklich nötig war, stimmte ich freudig zu. Ich hatte während dem Film mein Getränk komplett ausgetrunken und das Gelaufe drückte auf meine Blase. Ich wusste, dass ich es hätte aushalten können, bis ich wieder bei Chris war, aber ich plante sie zu küssen, bevor ich ausstieg, und ich wollte nicht, dass mich dieser biologische Drang sofort aus dem Auto treibt. Dies würde mein erster Kuss sein. Mir fiel keine Ausrede ein, um zu verschleiern, was ich wirklich vorhatte. Das Kino war schon lange geschlossen, also blieb mir nur eine Option. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich zum Pissen hinters Kino gehen würde, aber in "zwei Schüttlern" wieder da wäre. Es war offensichtlich, dass ich es urkomisch fand und sie schien mehr darüber zu lachen, wie lustig ich es fand, als darüber, wie lustig es tatsächlich war. Auf dem Weg zum Kino hielt ich kurz an und drehte mich zu ihr. Ich fragte sie, ob Josh je erzählt hatte, dass ein Kind namens Alex etwas Nettes für mich getan hatte. Sie überlegte für einen Moment und sagte dann, dass Josh dies einmal erwähnte; sie fragte nach, warum ich das wissen wollte, aber ich meinte, dass es keinen Grund hätte. Josh war wirklich ein guter Freund. Als ich hinter das Kino gehen wollte, fand ich einen Maschendrahtzaun vor, der parallel zur Wand des Gebäudes verlief. Dort wo ich stand, konnte sie mich noch sehen und der Zaun schien endlos zu sein, also entschied ich mich schnell drüber zu springen, aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden und so schnell ich konnte wieder zurückzukommen. Es war vielleicht etwas kompliziert, aber ich fand es höflicher. Also kletterte ich über den Zaun, lief ein kleines Stück weiter und urinierte. Für einen Moment waren die Einzigen Geräusche die Grillen im Gras hinter mir und die Kollision von Flüssigkeit und Zement. Diese Laute wurden durch ein weiteres Geräusch übertönt, welches ich immer noch hören kann, wenn es ganz leise ist und kein anderer Klang meine Ohren ablenkt. Aus der Ferne hörte ich ein leises Quietschen, welches schnell abklang, nur um von einer Welle an donnernden Vibrationen ersetzt zu werden. Ich erkannte schnell genug, was es war. Es war ein Auto. Das Brüllen des Motors wurde lauter. Dann dachte ich kurz nach. Nein. Nicht lauter. Es kam näher. Sobald ich dies erkannte, lief ich zurück zum Zaun, doch bevor ich weit kam, hörte ich einen kurzen, abgeschnittenen Schrei und das Dröhnen des Motors stoppte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden, dumpfen Aufprall. Ich fing an zu rennen, aber nach nur zwei oder drei Schritten stolperte ich über ein loses Stück Stein und fiel hart, auf den Zementboden – mein Kopf knallte auf die Ecke eines Stuhles, während ich fiel. Für etwa dreißig Sekunden lag ich benommen da, dann ließ das erneute Aufschreien des Motors meine Sinne wiederaufleben und Adrenalin stellte mein Gleichgewicht wieder her. Ich verdoppelte meine Geschwindigkeit. Ich war besorgt, dass, wer auch immer dieses Auto geschrottet hatte, Veronica belästigen könnte. Als ich über den Zaun kletterte, sah ich, dass nach wie vor nur ein Auto auf dem Parkplatz stand. Ich sah keine Spuren eines Unfalls. Hatte ich vielleicht die Richtung falsch eingeschätzt? Als ich zu Veronicas Auto rannte und so mehr sehen konnte, fand ich was das Auto angefahren hatte. Meine Beine versagten fast komplett. Es war Veronica. Ihr Auto stand zwischen uns und erst als ich die Entfernung zwischen uns verringerte und um es herumlief, konnte ich sie ganz sehen. Ihr Körper lag verdreht und verbogen da, wie eine ausrangierte Figur aus einem Buch über Formen, die der menschliche Körper nicht annehmen konnte. Ich sah den Knochen ihres rechten Schienbeines, der sich durch ihre Jeans geschnitten hatte, und ihr linker Arm war so sehr um ihren Nacken gedrückt, dass die Hand auf ihre rechte Brust fiel. Ihr Kopf war nach hinten gereckt und ihr Mund hing weit offen, gegen den Himmel gerichtet. Da war so viel Blut. Als ich sie genauer ansah, war es sogar schwer zu sagen, ob sie auf dem Rücken oder auf dem Bauch lag. Diese optische Illusion bereitete mir Übelkeit. Wenn man mit etwas konfrontiert wird, das einfach nicht in diese Welt gehört, versucht der Verstand sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er träumt, deswegen gibt er dir das Gefühl, dass alles langsamer ablaufen würde, wie in Zeitlupe. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich wirklich so, als würde ich jede Minute aufwachen. Aber ich wachte nicht auf. Ich griff nach meinem Handy um Hilfe zu rufen, aber ich hatte keinen Empfang. Ich konnte sehen, dass Veronicas Handy aus dem herausragte, was ich als ihre vordere rechte Hosentasche vermutete. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Zitternd griff ich nach ihrem Handy und als ich es herauszog, bewegte sie sich und schnappte so sehr nach Luft, dass es schien, als würde sie versuchen die ganze Welt einzuatmen. Dies erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich rückwärts stolperte und auf den Asphalt fiel, mit ihrem Handy in meiner Hand. Sie versuchte, ihren Körper wieder in seine natürliche Form zu bringen, doch mit jedem Krampf und jedem Zucken hörte ich das Knacken und Knirschen ihrer Knochen. Ohne nachzudenken kroch ich zu ihr, schaute ihr ins Gesicht und sagte nur: "Veronica, beweg dich nicht. Nicht bewegen, okay? Bleib einfach liegen. Nicht bewegen. Veronica, bitte beweg dich nicht." Ich wiederholte es immer wieder, doch meine Stimme brach, als Tränen mein Gesicht hinunterflossen. Ich öffnete ihr Handy. Es funktionierte noch. Es zeigte immer noch meine Nummer an, von vorher, als sie meine Nummer eingespeichert hatte und als ich das sah, brach es fast mein Herz. Ich wählte den Notruf und wartete bei ihr, dabei sagte ich ihr, dass sie gleich wieder in Ordnung sein wird, und ich fühlte mich schuldig, jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Lüge aussprach. Als das Geräusch der Sirenen durch die Luft schoss, wurde sie scheinbar aufmerksamer. Sie ist bei Bewusstsein geblieben, seit ich sie gefunden hatte, doch nun kehrte wieder mehr Leben ihre Augen zurück. Ihr Gehirn schützte sie immer noch vor den Schmerzen, obwohl es aussah, als ob es ihr endlich erlaubte zu erkennen, dass etwas mit ihr schrecklich falsch war. Ihre Augen richteten sich langsam auf meine und ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Sie hatte Probleme damit, aber ich hörte sie. "Eee..er...F...Fo...Foto. M...mich Foto... Er hat mich fotografiert." Ich verstand nicht, was sie meinte, also sagte ich, das Einzige, was ich konnte "Es tut mir so leid, Veronica." Ich fuhr im Krankenwagen mit, in welchem sie auch schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Ich wartete im Zimmer, welches für sie reserviert war. Ich hatte immer noch ihr Handy, also steckte ich es in ihre Handtasche und rief Mom mit dem Krankenhaustelefon an. Es war ungefähr 4 Uhr morgens. Ich erzählte ihr, dass es mir gut ginge, aber Veronica nicht. Sie fluchte laut und sagte, sie wäre gleich bei mir, doch ich machte deutlich, dass ich Veronica nicht verlassen würde, bis sie mit der Operation fertig wären. Sie meinte, sie würde trotzdem kommen. Mom und ich sprachen nicht viel. Ich erzählte ihr, dass es mir leidtat, dass ich gelogen hatte, doch sie sagte nur, dass wir später darüber sprechen würden. Ich glaube, hätten wir mehr geredet, als wir in diesem Zimmer saßen – hätte ich ihr einfach von Boxes oder der Nacht mit dem Floß erzählt; hätte sie mir mehr davon erzählt, was sie wusste – ich glaube, dass sich alles geändert hätte. Aber wir saßen in Stille. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie mich liebte und dass ich sie anrufen kann, wann auch immer ich abgeholt werden möchte. Als Mom gerade ging, rannten Veronicas Eltern hinein. Ihr Vater und Mom tauschten ein paar Worte, welche ziemlich ernst schienen, während Veronicas Mutter mit der Person am Empfang sprach. Ihre Mutter war eine Krankenschwester, aber arbeitete nicht in diesem Krankenhaus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie versuchte, Veronica in das andere Krankenhaus zu transferieren, aber ihre Kondition erlaubte dies nicht. Während wir warteten, kamen Polizisten herein und sprachen mit jedem von uns – ich erzählte ihnen was passiert war, sie machten sich ein paar Notizen, dann gingen sie wieder. Sie kam aus dem Operationssaal und neunzig Prozent ihres Körpers waren in dicken, weißen Gips gehüllt. Ihr rechter Arm war frei, doch der Rest von ihr war fest, wie in einem Kokon. Sie war noch bewusstlos, aber ich wusste noch, wie ich mich fühlte, als ich vor der ersten Klasse den Verband hatte. Ich fragte eine Krankenschwester nach einem Filzstift, aber ich wusste nicht was ich hätte schreiben können. Ich schlief in einem Stuhl in der Ecke und ging am nächsten Tag nach Hause. Die nächsten Tage besuchte ich sie jeden Nachmittag. Irgendwann verlegten sie einen anderen Patienten auf ihr Zimmer und stellten eine Trennwand um Veronicas Bett auf. Es schien ihr nicht besser zu gehen, aber sie erlangte öfter das Bewusstsein. Aber selbst in diesen Momenten redeten wir nicht wirklich. Durch das Auto war ihr Unterkiefer gebrochen, also hatten die Ärzte ihn verdrahtet. Ich saß für eine Weile bei ihr, aber es gab nichts, was ich hätte sagen können. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr. Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn und sie flüsterte durch ihre zusammengehaltenen Zähne, "Josh..." Dies überraschte mich etwas, doch ich schaute sie an und fragte, "Hat er dich noch nicht besucht?" "Nein..." Ich war sehr verwirrt. "Selbst wenn Josh in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, sollte er trotzdem seine Schwester besuchen", dachte ich. Ich war kurz davor meine Gedanken auszusprechen, als sie meinte, "Nein... Josh... er ist abgehauen... ich hätte es dir sagen sollen." Mein Blut gefror. "Wann? Wann ist das passiert?" "Als er dreizehn war." "Hat... hat er eine Nachricht hinterlassen, oder so?" "Auf seinem Kopfkissen..." Sie fing an zu weinen und ich weinte mit, aber im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass wir aus verschiedenen Gründen weinten, selbst wenn ich es nicht realisiert hatte. Damals gab es eine Menge Dinge aus meiner Kindheit, an die ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, und da waren viele Verbindungen, die ich noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich gehen musste, aber sie mir jederzeit schreiben kann. Am nächsten Tag bekam ich eine Nachricht von ihr, dass ich nicht wiederkommen sollte. Ich fragte warum und sie meinte, sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie noch einmal in diesem Zustand sehe. Widerwillig akzeptiere ich es. Wir schrieben uns jeden Tag, doch ich erzählte Mom nichts davon, denn ich wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn ich mit Veronica redete. Ihre Nachrichten waren recht kurz und meistens nur eine Antwort zu längeren Nachrichten, die ich ihr schrieb. Ich rief sie nur einmal an. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie ihre Anrufe überwachte, aber hoffte, dass ich ihre Stimme hören konnte; sie nahm ab, doch sie sagte nichts – ich konnte hören wie schwer ihr Atem war. Ungefähr eine Woche nachdem sie sagte, ich solle sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen, sendete sie mir eine Nachricht, in der nur stand: "Ich liebe dich." Ich war mit so vielen verschiedenen Emotionen gefüllt, aber ich antwortete mit der am meisten Vorwiegenden. Ich schrieb: "Ich liebe dich auch." Sie schrieb, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte und dass sie es nicht erwarten konnte, mich wieder zu sehen. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie entlassen wurde und sie den Rest der Genesung zu Hause verbringen würde. Diese Wortwechsel zogen sich über mehrere Wochen hin, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich fragte, ob ich sie besuchen könnte, schrieb sie nur "bald". Ich bestand darauf, und in der nächsten Woche meinte sie, dass sie es eventuell zur nächsten Mitternachtsvorstellung schaffen könnte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber sie meinte, dass sie es versuchen würde. Am Nachmittag vor dem Film bekam ich eine Nachricht, in der stand: "Wir sehen uns heute Nacht." Ich hatte Ryan dazu überredet, mich zu fahren, da die Eltern von Chris herausgefunden hatten, was passiert war und mir mitteilten, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihnen willkommen war. Ich erklärte Ryan, dass sie wahrscheinlich in einer schlechten Verfassung war, aber mir sehr wichtig sei, und bat ihn, etwas Abstand zu halten. Er verstand, und wir fuhren los. Veronica tauchte nicht auf. Ich hatte ihr einen Platz in der Nähe des Ausgangs, neben mir, freigehalten, sodass sie leicht rein und raus kommen konnte, aber zehn Minuten, nachdem der Film anfing, schob sich ein Mann auf den Stuhl. Ich flüsterte, "Entschuldigung, der Platz ist schon besetzt", doch er antwortete nicht; er starrte nur bewegungslos auf den Bildschirm. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich das Verlangen hatte, mir einen anderen Platz zu suchen, weil die Art, wie er atmete, irgendwie falsch schien. Ich gab auf, weil ich erkannte, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Ich schrieb ihr am nächsten Tag und fragte, ob sie in Ordnung war und warum sie letzte Nacht nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie antwortete mit dem, was sich als letzte Nachricht herausstellte, welche ich je von ihr bekommen würde. Sie sagte einfach nur: "Wir sehen uns wieder. Bald." Sie fantasierte und ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich schickte ihr mehrere Antworten, versuchte sie an den Film zu erinnern und meinte, dass es kein Problem wäre, aber sie antwortete nicht mehr. Über die nächsten Tage wurde ich immer trauriger. Ich konnte nicht bei ihr zu Hause anrufen, weil ich die Nummer nicht kannte, und ich war mir noch nicht mal sicher, wo sie überhaupt wohnte. Meine Stimmung wurde immer schlechter und Mom, welche in letzter Zeit wirklich nett zu mir war, fragte mich, ob ich in Ordnung wäre. Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich seit Tagen nichts mehr von Veronica gehört hatte und ich konnte spüren, wie all die Wärme aus ihr verschwand. "Was meinst du?" "Sie wollte sich gestern mit mir beim Kino treffen. Ich weiß, es ist erst drei Wochen her, seitdem sie angefahren wurde, aber sie sagte, sie würde versuchen zu kommen und danach hat sie ganz aufgehört mit mir zu reden. Sie muss mich hassen." Mom sah verwirrt aus und ich konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie versuchte zu erkennen, ob ich den Verstand verloren hatte. Als sie merkte, dass dies nicht der Fall war, wurden ihre Augen feucht und sie zog mich zu ihr und umarmte mich. Sie begann zu schluchzen, doch es schien zu stark für eine Reaktion auf mein Problem zu sein, und es gab keinen Grund zu denken, dass sie sich um Veronica sorgte. Sie atmete tief ein und sagte dann etwas zu mir, das mir jetzt immer noch Übelkeit bereitet. Sie sagte: "Veronica ist tot, Schatz. Oh Gott, ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Sie starb am letzten Tag, als du sie besucht hattest. Sie starb schon vor Wochen." Sie war komplett zusammengebrochen, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht wegen Veronica war. Ich beendete die Umarmung und taumelte rückwärts. Meine Gedanken waren komplett durcheinander. Dies konnte nicht möglich sein. Ich hatte erst gestern mit ihr geschrieben. Ich konnte nur an eine Frage denken und es war wohl die Belangloseste, die ich hätte fragen können. "Warum war ihr Handy noch an?" Sie schluchzte weiter. Sie antwortete nicht. Ich explodierte, "WARUM HAT ES SO LANGE GEBRAUCHT, BIS SIE IHR GOTTVERDAMMTES HANDY AUSGESCHALTET HABEN?!" Ihr Weinen verringerte sich genug, um zu stottern, "Die Bilder..." Sie erzählte mir, dass Veronicas Eltern dachten, dass ihr Handy bei dem Unfall verloren ging, obwohl ich es doch in der Nacht, in der sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, in ihre Handtasche gesteckt hatte. Als sie ihre Habseligkeiten abholten, war das Handy nicht dabei. Sie hatten vor, die Telefongesellschaft am Ende des Vertragsmonates anzurufen, um ihre Nummer zu deaktivieren, aber sie bekamen noch vorher einen Anruf, welcher sie informierte, dass ihnen eine massive Rechnung bevorstünde, da hunderte von Bildern von ihrem Handy aus abgeschickt wurden. Bilder. Bilder, die alle an meine Nummer geschickt wurden. Bilder, die ich nie bekam, weil mein Handy sie nicht empfangen konnte. Sie erfuhren, dass sie alle nach der Nacht gesendet wurden, in der sie starb. Sie deaktivierten die Nummer sofort. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was auf den Bildern zu sehen war. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich mich, warum auch immer, fragte, ob ich in welchen davon zu sehen war. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich fühlte den stechenden Schmerz von Verzweiflung, als ich an die letzte Nachricht dachte, welche ich von ihrem Handy bekommen hatte... Wir sehen uns wieder. Bald. Original auf dem englischen Wiki Original auf Reddit >>> Teil 6 >>> Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende